


Feels Like There's Something Broken Inside

by hyral



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 17:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15711699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyral/pseuds/hyral
Summary: Deep aegean eyes were looking at him in a strange way as one would a foreign object, sending Prompto's heart into a thumping frenzy for a reason he was entirely unsure of. Nerves, perhaps.Tribute to the Longwythe Motel cutscene.





	Feels Like There's Something Broken Inside

**Author's Note:**

> The dialogue in this fic is based off the actual cutscene itself, the routes chosen are the ones I feel are the most natural to their characters. (And the ones I prefer.)

The solid concrete below his tattered soles felt grounding, knocking him back into reality. Prompto had meticulously scouted the interior of the motel earlier when Gladiolus and Ignis were occupied with unpacking, giving a passing excuse of wanting to take more photographs.

Noctis had disappeared sometime ago too without notice and Prompto had a hunch he probably went outside of the motel to explore, though he wasn't sure if there was anything remotely interesting where they were anyway.

" _Again?_ " Gladiolus grunted, heaving open a huge suitcase. "Can't ever get what's so fun about taking photos."

"I suppose we can't stop you. Go on ahead, but don't stay up too late." Ignis sighed in response.

Prompto made his way to the winding staircase that led up to the rooftop, feeling the familiar unwanted tinge start to build up in his nose. He knew that the party was merely at the start of their journey, and yet he couldn't even try to control the torrents of emotions he felt deep within.

Pathetic, really. He knew without a doubt that he was the weakest, most useless and least valuable asset of them all.

And was he wrong? Not in the slightest bit. He had reservations about tagging along on this journey the day he learnt about it. He wasn't strong like Gladio, wasn't anyone important like Noct, didn't have a intellectually apt head sitting on his shoulders like Ignis did.

He knew he was the runt of the group from day one, determined to make something out of his name and prove himself worthy to be with them, but where did that get him? Heck, he'd almost got nicked in the throat by an MT the fight earlier in the afternoon, had it not been for Ignis' save miliseconds before his death.

Maybe they should've just let him die. At least he wouldn't deplete their resources then.

Sure enough, as soon as he had surrounded himself with these thoughts for a minute, he felt his vision going blurry, moisture forming at the corner of his eyes. Prompto promised himself he wasn't going to cry on this trip, at least for the first few days.

And yet here he was, right into day three and practically on the verge of sobbing.

"It's alright," he comforted himself in a soft whisper. "They aren't going to see me." Deftly, the blonde pushed against the door that led to the open-air rooftop.

No sooner had the words left his mouth did he see a familiar figure seated on the edge of the building, obsidian messy bangs billowing in the cool night wind. The sky had already blackened to a rich velvet shade, wispy clouds veiling the faint moonlight. Shadowed in the dark of the night, Noctis sat hunched at the spot he had wanted to claim, eyes a distant gaze at the vastness below.

He hadn't turned around to acknowledge the padding of the footsteps, merely patting the space beside him in invitation. Prompto knew he couldn't turn back now that his presence was made.

"So, whatcha doin'?" He questioned in the most nonchalant way possible, seating himself a couple of feet away from his best friend. He scowled slightly to himself at how shaky his voice sounded. Above all, he prayed to all the Astrals that the darkness obscured the tears welling at the corner of his eyes.

"Nothing much," Noctis replied. "Just chillin'."

"Hmm. Cool." He hummed, grateful that his voice took on a slightly normal pitch now.

The duo sat in silence for a long while. It would've been way too long for Prompto's liking on a usual day, small talk would make its way in halfway through already. But tonight was different. Tonight, he appreciated the silence that had settled around the both of them, hoping the last of his turbulent emotions will reside.

He was certain the last of his tears had disappeared and was ready to start any conversation to subdue the awkwardness when Noctis surprised him with a casual question.

"That was one hell of a day, huh?"

The starter, innocent as it may be, sent an instant jolt of ache through his heart, reminded of the day's events he had fought back so desperately. Still, it wasn't Noct's fault. He couldn't have known.

"Yeah, but it was fun." He found himself blurting, gathering enough courage to face his best friend. "Every day's fun. Even when we almost get ourselves killed."

Noctis gave a slight nod, encouraging him to continue.

"I never imagined it'd work out like this. That I'd get to go on an adventure with you guys. Who would've thought, huh?"

The blond, settling into a more comfortable state, slung his left leg across the other and regarded his best friend with curiosity. Deep aegean eyes were looking at him in a strange way as one would a foreign object, sending Prompto's heart into a thumping frenzy for a reason he was entirely unsure of. _Nerves, perhaps._

He didn't know what he wanted Noct to respond at all, yet he wished he could just say something. Anything. His words were met with silence.

"So how long have we been friends now?" He tried again. "Let's see... beginning of high school... so that's... five years?"

"Yeah, but we've known each other for way longer than that. Ever since elementary school right?" Noctis murmured, keeping his head down and wearing an otherwise emotionless expression on his face.

"Huh? You still remember that?" Prompto gave a slight chuckle, hands animatedly at ease again. Almost as if all the previous thoughts had subsided, if even for a short while.

"Could hardly forget being gawked at."

"Well y'know, it isn't exactly easy being in the presence of royalty."

It earned Prompto a little snort of affirmation. Noctis never really did like his title, and that Prompto was aware of. He wasn't one to socialize no, Noct didn't roll like that. Except, he wished people didn't treat him differently either.

Try as they might, it wasn't easy. Not when everything of his was so starkly different from the rest of everyone else's; his possessions, his behavior, that fancy black car that always pulled up after school to collect him. Prompto was the only one who ever looked at him as he did everyone.

Noctis wished he'd approached him sooner.

"And when we did meet in high school, you pretended it was the first time."

Prompto pouted, crossing his arms and throwing his head back a little. Soft glows of amber light radiating from the motel sign behind washed over his pale face, and Noctis swore he caught a little hint of rose against his constellation of freckles.

"Yeah, the first time I worked up the nerve to say something," he continued. "Feels just like yesterday."

"You should've said something sooner." Noctis replied without missing a beat.

The silence that dragged on made Noctis reconsider if he had said something wrong. He didn't understand whenever Prompto got quiet at times like this. He knew somewhere beneath his cheerful exterior, his best friend was always struggling with something, he just didn't know what. For someone so casually open, he was painfully hard to read.

"Oh Noct, you just wouldn't understand. Back then, I was..." Prompto's words trailed off, casting his gaze downwards at nothing in particular.

"Actually, never mind."

"Hey, you can't just stop halfway." Noctis urged, his voice softening a little at the edges.

"Yeah, I know." Prompto mumbled, barely a whisper against the night wind. "I used to be super shy. Couldn't talk to people. No surprises, but I had no friends, at least not real ones. I was always alone."

Noctis knew where this was going before Prompto could continue, and he wasn't sure if he should stop and reassure him. But he had been the one to encourage the talking, he couldn't stop him now.

"And there were times when I felt, well, _worthless._ " The last word left his lips reluctantly as if he was ashamed of it.

"You've always been to self-conscious." Noctis replied in an attempt to silence the rapid throb of his own heart. Guilt crept its way up his skin before he knew it. Had his best friend felt this way all these years? And how did he not see it? The signs were clear as crystal, and as someone who spent more time with Prompto than his parents did, he should've known. He should've been there to stop... _this,_ before it got out of hand.

In response, the blonde gave a weak laughter that felt too forced.

"Let me guess, you're hung up about being the weak, useless nobody... so you try to make us feel better to make up for how you feel about yourself, right?" The words tumbled out of his mouth before he could stop himself. Prompto's eyes shot open immediately, finally turning himself all the way to face him.

Noctis hid a smile he knew was making its way onto his lips. "Well, I'm impressed. Constantly watching out for your friends like that, it takes something special. And that something special defines who you are."

He's special. Prompto Argentum, special. The words reverberated through his head like a gospel. He didn't know how much of it was true, or whether he fully believed in it. Yet, catching a quick glimpse of Noct's face showed that he was equally embarrassed, ducking it low to the point that he was almost staring straight down into the abyss.

Those words, no matter how untrue they might've been, was exactly what Prompto needed to hear right now.

"So you really think I'm doing okay?" Prompto asked, his tone switching to something that bordered along the lines of hopeful, his face a couple of inches away from Noctis'.

"Yeah, I do. Anything else?"

"Uh no. Nothing at all. I'm sorry I got so real all of a sudden."

Another wave of silence settled over the both of them now, only this one was much more comfortable, enveloping them like a blanket. Under the heavy midnight sky stretching overhead, Noctis listened to the steady breathing from the man seated beside him and felt an unfamiliar warmth settling in his own thumping heart. Contented, he swung his legs over the ledge and onto the hard concrete again, eyes levelling the glimmering sapphire ones trained on him.

"You should know better by now. You think I just make time for any old loser?"

"Huh? Why, you mad, bro?"

The comment did it and Noctis found his lips curving into a ridiculous smile. Prompto had that effect on people. On him.

Prompto grinned twice as wide in response. "Seriously, though, thanks for making time for this loser. Feels good to get that off my chest."

"Happy to hear."

He heard it before he saw it, Prompto kicking his heavy boots onto ground to push himself up. "Alright! I'm gonna keep on keepin' on, the only way I know how." His voice had returned to its original state. Happy, unmasked.

"Yeah, you do that." Noctis murmured, feeling as though something was missing.

"I'll get going, then. Good night, Noct. And thanks, again."

"Wait, Prom." Noctis stuttered, staring up at the puzzled expression on his best friend's face. He still had that giant smile plastered on him, which would've looked ridiculous on anyone else but somehow looked perfect on Prompto. What had he wanted to say? 

"Thank you." He eventually settled on the reply. It wasn't too vague or detailed, plus it seemed to fit the situation right. Noctis was never good with words.

"For what?" Prompto shrugged, "I didn't do anything."

 _For existing, he thought._ "For everything, I guess."

"Yeah. You too, Noct."

**Author's Note:**

> First off, thank you for reading.
> 
> I'm completely new to Archive, or fanfiction for that matter, and I usually don't write romance or stories in third person's P.O.V.
> 
> With that being said, any form of pointers or criticism will be deeply appreciated. I won't take offense, don't worry.
> 
> Once again, thank you for clicking on this little fic of mine and taking the time to read it. Have a wonderful day or night ahead of you. :)


End file.
